The Walking Dead: Crawford
by The Stream
Summary: A story of the Crawford community, before Lee Everett, and the rest of his group arrive. (I do not own, The Walking Dead)
1. Chapter 1: The Destined Leader

_**The Walking **__**Dead**__**: Crawford**_

_Chapter__ 1: The __destined leader_

_Crawford Oberso__n_

* * *

The sun was setting in the west, and yet another day passes in the Crawford community, which was built around the Crawford square, in the middle of Savannah, and around a school, which was used as a form of headquarters for the community.

This particular day had been good, unlike most days. The city scavengers had found a decent set of supplies, medicine and canned food. The patrol guards standing on top of the wall circling the entire community had reported zero sighing's of walkers. The doctor, Walter Ashe, had also reported zero causalities, and sickness.

_This community is only as strong as its weakest link, _Oberson used to tell everyone that wished to join his community. It may seem like a threat to some people, but Oberson always told them that it was more like advice. As the leader of this community, Oberson had to make the hard decisions, and if he didn't, who would?

Oberson was alone in the command center, which originally was a small children's classroom, but since Oberson had put the ruling of not accepting any children inside Crawford, they had to decide what to do with the school building, and someone had decided to make into a form of headquarters. _I should have thought of that, _Oberson thought bitterly, _and not some desperate survivor. _

He was standing in front of the green board in the classroom, which a rough sketch of savannah was drawn with white crayons, the buildings, the landmarks, like the March House, or more importantly, shops, which the scavengers had searched on their runs into the city, and which they didn't yet.

Oberson felt a form of nostalgia every time he stood inside this classroom. He had no children of his own, so sadness over children losing their schools wasn't involved in the strange feeling. But his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, leading into the classroom. Oberson was startled, and turned his gaze towards the door. "Come in!" He called.

The door opened, and three middle aged men, and a young woman walked inside. "Good evening, boss. We're here for the council meeting," one of the men explained. Oberson nodded, but he had almost forgotten about the weekly council meeting, and not only because he didn't enjoy them, but also because they threatened his position as leader of this community.

"Yes, I know that, Walter," Oberson replied, with a hint of annoyance inside his deep and dark voice. Dr. Walter Ashe was a bald man with a body structure that made him look weak, and older then he really was. He also had a reputation of being a womanizer in the community, and if he wasn't a good doctor, or the only doctor worthwhile in the community, Oberson would have thrown him outside, into the wild and dangerous world, weeks ago.

The small group in the classroom took their seats. Oberson on the small stage, while the others sat on the chairs in front of him, formed into a circle. Dr. Walter, the doctor in the community sat down next to Molly, the young blond female, who was in charge of the scavenging operations in Savannah, and the scavengers. Next to her sat an older man, but with a strong body structure and thick muscles, Chris. Who was in charge transportation, and of the Motor Pool in the alleyway behind the school building, and finally next to him; sat a young African-American from Texas, with a red bandana on his head, and black leather jacket, whose name was Jeff.

Oberson observed them for a few seconds with his hazel brown eyes. He bent forward on his chair. "So, anybody have anything to report?" He asked the small council. He tried to change his tone of annoyance, to a tone of honest curiosity; Oberson just hoped they would fall for it. Seemed to work on Jeff and Walter, but Chris and Molly seemed to question him, and he didn't like that look in their eyes.

There was a momentary silence in the classroom; they could only hear the air conditioner humming in the background, and the sound of people talking outside. It had been warm for most of that day, and the last couple of weeks, but Oberson knew that was going to change. Soon, fall would bring cold winds, and then winter would bring snow and more cold. So, he made sure to tell the scavengers to find blankets and warm clothes for those who deserved them. _The sink and old will have to leave, and warm themselves, _Oberson thought.

"Well, I have something to report, but this should be obvious by now; it's getting harder and harder to scavenge out in the city," it was the young woman, named Molly, who broke the silence. All eyes turned towards her. "We're losing more people with every trip," she continued.

The large man, and mechanic before the outbreak, Chris, nodded his head. "She's right," he agreed. "Soon the local stores will run out on useful supplies, and we don't have enough cars or other form of transportation to send the scavengers out on longer trips," Chris continued.

"And since you killed a few…" Molly started, but was interrupted by Oberson.

"I killed them because they weren't worthy of being here in the first place," he explained. Oberson didn't like this woman; he had never trusted her or her younger sister. Honestly, he wanted to get rid of her since the first time he saw her on the courtyard of the community. _This girl is trouble, _Oberson told himself.

"Why should you be the one to decide who is worthy, and who's not?" Chris asked, while he folded his arms against his broad chest. Oberson didn't like this one either. The old mechanic would have never dared to question Oberson in front of others, but since Molly showed up, he's been backing her up in some matters of the council. Oberson knew he had to keep an eye on him.

"I'm the leader of this community. I aim to keep everyone safe from the dangers we've all seen, lurking outside our walls, and if that means that I have to make hard decisions, and create strong rules, so be it!" Oberson answered, narrowing his eyes while looking straight into Chris's blue eyes. He hoped that the large man would flinch, maybe even see that Oberson meant business, and that he wasn't going to take shit from no one, including a mechanic. But he had no such luck; the large man's eyes were as hard and cold as Oberson. They both sat against each other neither moving their gaze.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't mention this then," another voice said in the classroom. The two men looking intensely at each other turned their eyes towards Dr. Walter. "We're running out on medical supplies, medicine, first aid kits, bandages and antibiotics. Soon we won't have enough to support our own people," the doctor continued.

"We are also running out on ammo and weapons in the armory," Jeff, the former outlaw biker continued.

Oberson felt stressed, only a few minutes ago he had been marveled about how great that day had passed. Now the complaints had begun to spread around him like an African wildfire. "Alright, what do you think we should do?" He asked his council members.

"We? I thought you were in charge of this community," Chris said. Oberson could sense the mocking tone in the mechanic's voice, and also by the grin on his face. Oberson started to sweat; his leadership position was being threatened. His perfect community, which he had founded, was being threatened.

"Yeah, but because you are my council member, I'm asking you for advice," Oberson answered. Chris's grin disappeared. _Good answer, Oberson old boy, good answer! _Oberson praised himself. He felt a load of relief going of his chest.

Chris became quiet, narrowed his eyes, and folded his arms. It was obvious that this man wouldn't help Oberson with his problems, and Oberson didn't like that. He wished he could kill the old mechanic and just be done with it, not right now, of course, and not in the classroom, but later. Maybe when they were alone in the Motor Pool, with nobody around, like there usually was. He could take the chance and kill the old bastard, make it look like an accident. Oberson knew that there were a ton of accidents he could think of; crush him with the car lift, with the saws or other mechanical tools, which Oberson knew came with great risk while the mechanic work with.

_Yes, I could make it look like an accident, _Oberson thought. But there would be questions later. No one would dare to ask them, of course, in fear of being thrown out by Oberson or his loyal guards. But then there was, Molly; the only bitch inside the community who would dare question him, and his authority. _I have to think of an accident for her as well, _Oberson thought.

"Well, we could risk our men for a longer trip, in hope of them finding supplies," Dr. Walter suddenly said.

Chris narrowed his eyes while looking at the doctor. "Didn't I just say we don't have enough cars?" The mechanic asked.

"Yes, you did. But let me ask you this; are you going to use the cars anyway?" Walter asked. Chris lowered his head; he seemed to consider the doctor's question. But Oberson could see that the mechanic didn't want to risk his cars on a long trip. _Cheap bastard, _Oberson thought.

"Well then, what happens if the scavengers take the cars, drive off to the distance, and don't find any supplies, what do we do then?" The mechanic asked the doctor.

Walter opened his thin mouth, but was cut off by Molly. "Well, the worst case scenario is that we drive off, don't find anything, and all die out there. Maybe we will become walkers," she answered with a bright smile. Chris looked at her with one of his thick eyebrows raised, and let out a deep sigh.

"Actually, there is no need to worry about that," the doctor explained. They all turned towards him.

"What do you mean?" Oberson asked, suddenly felling excited and hopeful.

"There is a small hospital not far from here. I used to work there for some time, before I was transferred to Atlanta, and I remember they had a large room filled with supplies, everything we need, medicine, bandages, antibiotics and maybe even some hospital food," the doctor answered.

"And you think it will still be there?" Chris asked. "What makes you so sure that other survivors haven't already found this hospital, and the supplies?" He continued.

The doctor nodded his bald and aging head, agreeing. "Yes, somebody could have found the hospital, but they wouldn't be able to access the supplies," Walter answered.

"Why not? I mean, it's just a room, right?" Molly asked shrugging her shoulders.

Walter nodded his head again. "Yes again, somebody could find the door leading into the room with the supplies, but they wouldn't be able to open the door, not without this…" The doctor took out form his pocket, a small white card, and waved it in the air, with a smile on his face. "It's an access card the hospital gives to the doctors of the hospital. Luckily, I always kept mine, because I always thought I would come back and work for them again. I guess I was wrong on that," a shadow suddenly covered the doctor's face as he lowered his head.

"But wait a minute," Chris protested. "If you have a card to this supply room, wouldn't the other doctors of the hospital have one as well? I mean, wouldn't they also try to find these supplies?"

Oberson started to get angry at the mechanic, pour rage swept through him. He almost jumped of his chair, and punched Chris, he wanted to, but fought the urge. Because he knew; the mechanic was right. There had to be other surviving doctors of that hospital still alive, and would try to find these supplies.

"Well, I think it's worth the risk. I mean, what else could we do?" Molly asked. It was the first time, since the first council meeting, that the young woman had agreed with anyone that wasn't a mechanic or named Chris.

The old mechanic, Chris, grinded his yellow teeth, and muttered the word; "Dammit," he let out a deep and seemingly desperate sigh. He had lost his arguments when Molly agreed with the doctor. It made Oberson feel happy, great even. Chris nodded his head. "Alright, then who should lead this trip?" He asked with his arms still folded.

"I could," Molly answered. "I'm the best scavenger in this community, and probably the only one who could make it back alive," she continued. Oberson hated to admit it, but she was right. Other than Molly, the other scavengers were all beginners, inexperienced. He could remember once a young scavenger who was going out on a short trip, to find some supplies in an unchecked store in the nearby area. When Jeff brought the assignment to the inexperienced and fairly young man, he threw up his lunch, and begged Jeff not to let him go outside. Apparently he feared the walkers more than fire, and a horrible death in their dead hands, and eaten with their sharp teeth.

"So, then it's agreed?" Oberson asked rhetorically. He didn't care about their answer, when Oberson had set his mind on something, that should have been it, no questions asked. But now, when this little "council" was formed, that rule went right outta the window.

The four people sitting in front of him looked at each other, considering the plan. It was like Oberson could read their minds, questioning the plan, which he had agreed was good. The four people nodded their heads, and then Oberson did the same. Leaning back on his chair, putting his hands on his two knees, he was ready to end this council meeting and leave this damn classroom.

"I want to go with the scavengers, when they leave," Chris suddenly said, halting everyone in their steps. Everyone looked at the old mechanic, who was indeed a large man, and who could probably take care of himself. But he was an inexperienced scavenger. Surviving outside the community's high walls, and scavenging outside the walls, were two completely different things, and Chris was definitely no scavenger.

Both Oberson and Chris noticed Molly's facial expression; she was just as surprised as the rest of them. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Molly asked. Anyone could hear the anger in her voice. "You're not a scavenger. You would only slow us down!" She continued.

Chris narrowed his eyes. "You don't know that for sure!" He answered, rising on his two feet. "I could be as good as the rest of them," he continued. Oberson knew that the old mechanic wasn't going to back down, until he got his way. Oberson had known the man before the outbreak. He wouldn't call them themselves best friends or anything similar, but he knew the man, and how his mind was working. Oberson could only hope that Chris didn't have the same knowledge about how Oberson's mind was working.

"Hmm, yeah right…" Molly replied, folding her arms and turning away from Chris. "You and that bum leg of yours," she continued.

Chris grinded his teeth and his face were getting red with anger. "My goddamn leg is not an issue to deal with right now!" He answered. "I said I'm going, and I'm going, period!"

"Enough!" Oberson called out. He used his hard and demanding voice this time. Not caring about the consequences or rumors about his unnecessary roughness, which the people in the community talked about amongst them. "I'm the goddamn leader of this fucking community, and I decide who goes out on scavenging trips, and who doesn't," he continued looking at Molly and Chris. "So listen; Molly will lead the scavenging party, and Chris; you will stay here at the community, we need you here. Molly is right; you would only slow them down with your limping leg."

Oberson noticed the hard and cold look, which Chris gave him. But like Chris, Oberson wouldn't back down. He also knew that Chris wouldn't oppose him, when Molly had for once agreed with the leader. "Sure, whatever…" The mechanic said before leaving the classroom. Molly followed him.

Dr. Walter nodded towards Oberson, and also left the classroom. The captain of the guards, Jeff, was also on his way towards the door. "Jeff! I need to talk to you for a moment," Oberson told the young man. Jeff halted, and faced the leader. Oberson waited until the door to the classroom was closed. "I need you to do something for me…"


	2. Chapter 2: Memories and regrets

_**The Walking Dead: Crawford**_

_Chapter 2: Memories and regrets_

_Anna Correa_

* * *

Anna, and her boyfriend, Bruce Reilly, sat on a wooden bench in front of a brown apartment building. They were watching the stars that covered the night sky above them. Well, at least Anna was watching the stars, Bruce, on the other hand, was looking at her instead of the stars. She wondered why. "What is it; do I have something on my face?" She asked him with a smile. Anna liked her boyfriend, she could even admit that she loved him, wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, even though she knew that wouldn't mean a long time. In any day she could die, either by a walker, or worst, by a living. That was her term for dangerous people, living. The idea of being killed by another desperate survivor, sent chills down her spine.

"No," her boyfriend Bruce, answered, returning her smile. "I just thought you looked pretty today," he continued. Anna loved to look at her boyfriend's smile; it made her happy, safe even. She had seen so much bad shit these last couple of weeks, dead coming back to life, and starting to eat the living, and survivors killing each other for food, medicine and God only knows what else.

Finding a boyfriend wasn't her first resolution, in the search of safety, and salvation from the walkers. Anna had a younger sister, Katherine, or Kati, as she used to call her sister, when she was younger. Anna didn't know where Kati was now, or if she even was alive. Last time Anna saw her was before the outbreak, before everything went to shit around them.

Kati was always an adventurous child growing up in Georgia. She always wanted to play hide-and-go-seek, inside the thick woods just outside of Savannah. Anna didn't share her sister's adventurous spirit. Anna didn't want to go and explore the woods, or the sewer system that ran beneath the city, or even see the whole wide world outside of Georgia State. Anna was a stay at home cat, always had been. She wanted to be a housewife, find a husband, and have three beautiful kids and a house with a white picket fence.

By the time Kati turned nineteen years old, she had bought a train ticket to Atlanta, and from there she would find a way north, to Washington D.C. and from there she would –like she always put it- "follow the wind" and let it take her where ever the wind wanted. Anna hated her sister for leaving Savannah and her family, her sister. Well, hate was a strong word, she… Unapproved, her sister's choice of traveling the world. Kati was needed in Savannah, their mother, Isabella was sick with cancer, she wasn't given a lot of months and by the time Kati sent a letter from London, it had already been too late. Their mother was gone.

Anna thought it was strange for her to be missing her sister. After her mother's early death from the terrible disease that took her away from Anna's life, Anna hated her sister. She wrote a letter to her sister in London, telling her to never come back; she didn't even want to see Kati anymore. At that time the thought of her very presence, made her sick to her stomach. But she couldn't help to wonder if Kati ever received that letter, because so after Anna sent it, the dead started to rise, and feed on the living. _Is she alive; is he safe somewhere in London, will I ever see her again? _Those were just some of the questions Anna asked herself, and she had to admit; whatever happened in the past… she still loved her sister.

Anna looked at her boyfriend with great sorrow in her heart, and tears in her crystal blue eyes. But she hoped her fake smile would hide her sadness. She didn't want Bruce to share her pain. He had already been through so much, just like all of them, in these last couple of weeks. That Anna didn't want to put her own shit on his shoulder. _I'll deal with it, like I always have. _She told herself. "Am I not always pretty?" She asked her boyfriend, trying to act happy, although she wasn't.

"What's wrong?" Bruce sounded genuinely worried. He narrowed his eyes as he asked her. Anna's poker face that she used to hide her sadness written all over her face, like poker players use to hide their good or bad cards, wasn't working. "You seem sad for some reason," her boyfriend continued.

_For some reason? _Anna could think of a dozen of reasons for her to be sad. The impending dangers from the walkers roaming outside the community's walls, the fear of running out on food, and starve to death or just the main reason for Anna to be sad; she had probably lost her entire family. But instead of telling the truth to her concerned boyfriend, Anna decided to put up her poker face, and the fake smile, while shaking her head. "It's nothing, really. I'm fine."

Anna had to wonder how long she could lie to Bruce, until he finally noticed how pathetic she really was. Was it going to be today, tomorrow, next week or sooner than that? Anna had a few boyfriends in the past, when the walkers weren't her biggest fear. They were all short lived relationships, none worth mentioning. Although she had a boyfriend, when she studied in college, with a young man, named Mike. But he was what most women her age would call; asshole. Anna had caught him having sex with her best friend. The rage of seeing the two people she thought she could trust the most while she was in college, making love together, well maybe "love" was also a strong word, Anna's friend had called it a, mistake, a stupid and horrible mistake. But Anna wasn't listening; she took her roommates clothes and threw them out the window in her room. Apparently, one of her roommates T-shirts had fallen on top of a high tree, just below their window.

The couple continued sitting on the bench, watching the night stars. Bruce had given up trying to find out why his girlfriend seemed sad. Either he didn't care, or he respected Anna's decision in not talking about it. Anna had hoped for the latter, but she could never tell how Bruce was thinking. Perhaps the mystery about him, the suave air about him, made her interested in him in the first place.

A few residents of the living in the six different apartment buildings of the community passed the couple. Nodding respectfully at them while they passed by. Anna had missed this form of lifestyle. After the outbreak Anna had seen so much shit, and what people where capable of doing to each other, that it seemed impossible for the human race to come back from it at all. _Are we to far gone? _She used to ask herself. But now, seeing this community, a form of hope had awoken in Anna. Maybe they would get through this after all?

A large wooden cart dragged by two black stallions, driven by an older man, an experienced scavenger, judging by the look of him, passed Anna and her boyfriend through the street in front of them. Two other probably younger scavengers sat on the back of the cart, talking to each other. Bruce smiled as he watched them. "Hey, Ryan! What did you guys get this time!?" He called out.

The older scavenger, driving the cart, turned his head towards the calling of his name. When he saw Bruce, he made a bright smile. "Well, well, look how's here boys," Ryan called out, pulling the rains, and halting the two stallions. They both seemed tired, and a break would do them good.

Bruce, who had put his left arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, pulled away and rose up from the bench, and started towards the cart. _Just as well, _Anna thought. She was getting more and more tired for every second that passed. It had been a long day, and she just wanted to go to her apartment, and get some well-deserved sleep. She left the bench and walked down the street, forgetting to say good night to her boyfriend, or whatever he really was. She thought that it wasn't important, and he seemed to busy talking with his friends.

Anna stopped in front of the third apartment building on the left side of the long street, which passed through the whole neighborhood. It had been made by red bricks and concrete, and seemed relatively sturdy. Anna walked up a few steps in front of the main door, opened it, and walked inside.

There was a strange, rotten, and even disgusting smell in the first floor hallway, forcing Anna to cover her nose and mouth. She almost threw up her lunch, a meal of three eggs and two bacon strips. Wasn't much for a whole day, it never was. But Anna knew that the guards, walking on top of the catwalk on the wall, were the ones getting the real food. The "good" food, which lasted for a whole day, and didn't made them go hungry for the rest of the day.

The walls of the hallway were colored in a depressing grey color, which had started to peal of the walls. There was dust floating through the air, and it was dirty everywhere. Anna remembered the first days of the community, when somebody actually cared about Crawford, and cleaned the community. It wasn't often, but from time to time. Although Anna was never one of the people cleaning outside her personal apartment, she had to wonder what had happened, why they had stopped cleaning all of a sudden.

Anna walked up the narrow staircase leading up to the second floor, where her apartment was. It was scary, walking up the staircase. The boards creaked under her shoes, making Anna freeze every time she took another step upwards. She had gotten used to the old, creaking, boards on the stairs, but the fear of falling right through the stairs, and right down to the basement's hard concrete floor, was a growing concern.

She finally made it to the second floor, Anna exhaled, relived. She wiped of the sweat that was starting to gather on her forehead, and walked down an empty hallway. She passed a couple of other apartment doors, belonging to other survivors in Crawford, until she made it to the last door. Stopping in front of it, she took out the keys which were inside her right jacket pocket, and unlocked the door.

Two long, and boring, hours into that evening, Bruce still hadn't returned to the apartment, which was strange. The couple had decided to take the next step into their five month relationship, and move in together. It had been Bruce's idea. Anna wasn't so sure when he first brought it up. Moving in together was a big step. No, a large step, but after thinking about it for a while, she finally agreed. Anna didn't have the most stable relationships in the past, but that was just where they were; in the past. The world was changed now; nothing was ever going to be the same anymore. Sure, some people held on to the hope that the walker threat would one day be solved. But Anna had seen too much, understood that there was no coming back from this plague, this outbreak. Not only had the dead, changed, by walking on the face of the earth, but the survivors; had also changed.

For every passing minute, Anna became more and more tired. Her eyelids become too heavy to keep open, so she decided to go to bed. Bruce had his own key to the apartment. But she couldn't help to wonder where he was. Anna had heard from other girlfriends and wives, complaining about their husbands, and boyfriends. How they often went to the small bar down the block, and drank through the nights. Anna wasn't worried though, she knew that Bruce couldn't keep his liqueur. He could become drunk, and ill, just after a few beers. But then, where was he?

Early next morning, Bruce still hadn't showed up. Anna's boyfriend wasn't lying next to her on the bed. _Where is he? _She thought. It had been raining throughout the whole night, and it was definitely going to be a cold morning.

Anna had forgotten to close a window in the living room, and it now felt like walking into a freezer. She rubbed her hands together, and breathed into them, her whole body was shaking. But then a knock came from the door. Anna turned her gaze towards the noise. She hoped it was her boyfriend, who finally came home, to the couple's own apartment. But she had no such luck.

Diana, an African-American woman, from a small town a couple of miles south from Atlanta, was standing outside her door. Anna became disappointed, and Diana noticed that. "Am I bothering you?" She asked.

Anna then realized her disappointing facial expression, and quickly hid it behind a fake smile. She shook her head. "No, you're not. I'm sorry, come in," she answered.

Diana nodded her head, still unsure if she should intrude. "No need to be sorry. I understand," she replied. Looking around the living room, she probably felt the chill inside the room, and was looking for the source.

_What do you understand? _Anna wanted to ask her, but realized she didn't want to create any unnecessary tension, with her quest. She was thought better than that. "So… how are you doing, what's going on?" Anna asked instead. She wasn't stupid. Diana wouldn't come this early in the morning, unless she wanted to talk about something important.

Diana sighed deeply. "It's Ed; he's thinking of leaving," she answered, while taking a seat on the black-leather sofa in the living room.

Anna sat down on a chair, in front of her quest. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Leaving? Like, leave the community. Where in god's name would you go? You're not safe out there, nobody is! Not with those… things, walking outside the walls!"

"He wants to travel back to, Atlanta, and with good reason," Diana answered.

Anna narrowed her eyes. "What reason?"

"Our daughter, Clementine," Diana replied. Anna could notice a form of sadness, regret, crossing her face. "She's all alone, well; the babysitter should be with her, but who knows…" Diana's eyes were getting watery.

"I'm sorry… I should have known better," Anna began, realizing her harsh and judging questions. _Of course they have a child, idiot! _Anna told herself. Diana and Ed had been the most, gentle and kind people, Anna had ever met, and now she had said something stupid.

"It's my fault, you know?" Diana suddenly said, while tears ran down her cheeks. "Ed wanted to stay at home. He thought that this trip wasn't important, that we should spend more time with Clementine. We had an argument. I wanted him to see how important this trip would mean for my job as doctor. It was hard to convince him, but in the end, he agreed…" Diana made a short pause, looking down on the floor.

"Please, Diana. Don't beat yourself up over it. You couldn't have known that any of this would happen, right?" Anna said, but she wondered if Diana listened to her.

"You know, he can't even look at me anymore. Ed, I mean. Ever since this happened, we haven't heard any news from Atlanta, how the situation is over there. A day doesn't pass without me worrying about her."

"I'm sure she's fine, Diana. You said that a babysitter was watching her."

Diana shook her head. "Yeah… a young teenager, that we don't pay enough to protect in a zombie apocalypse," Diana answered with a sarcastic, and angry tone in her voice. "It's weird," she suddenly continued, with a calm voice. "I managed to call our house, just a few days before any of this began. Nobody answered, that made me scared, and aware that something had happened to the babysitter. She would have answered the phone if she was still there, who wouldn't in this outbreak. In these days; a working phone would be a blessing." Diana became quiet, she had stopped crying.

Anna wanted to offer her quest something to drink, but she knew that she didn't have anything. Anna wanted to change the subject, but didn't know how, or if it even was a good idea. "So, how does Ed want to travel to Atlanta? It's pretty far from Savannah."

Diana shook her head again, and sighed deeply. "I don't know, he wanted to ask, Chris; the mechanic. For a car, but I told him they wouldn't give us any, and even if Chris agreed, Oberson would never accept it," she answered.

There was a long and uncomfortable silence hanging in the living room. But, Diana suddenly rose up from the sofa. "Well, I should go. I need to go and help out in the infirmary. Dr. Walter is expecting me."

"You don't need to go, and work today," Anna said, while she walked with Diana to the door. "You're worried about your daughter. That's reason enough to have a day off."

Diana turned around when she walked over the threshold. She made a sad smile on her face. "One day wouldn't cut it. I'm thinking about, Clementine, constantly." She said before walking down the hall. Anna felt like an idiot again, and now; she was alone again.


End file.
